warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Kubrow
:For the tame breeds, see Kubrow. | faction = Wild | planet = Earth | type = Melee | weapon = Claws, Fangs | ferritearmor = 200 | flesh = 300 | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = ? | other_drops = Affinity Orb Health Orb Nav Coordinates | unprotectedbodyparts = ? | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Nav Coordinates 5.64% }} Feral Kubrows, also known as Underbrush Kubrows, are the wild, untamed animals that roam the Grineer Forest tileset, attacking Tenno and Grineer alike. They are fiercely territorial and vicious creatures. These Kubrows are spawned from Kubrow Dens. Tactics *They attack by either opening their jaws to reveal sharp teeth then attempt to slash-bite their victim, headbutt them or swipe at them with their clawed paws. They can also knockdown enemies by jumping at them. *Defensive by nature, Kubrow will often hesitate to attack players and chooses to watch from a distance or run around their den. Shooting nearby a den or a pack will trigger their aggression. *They can often deal finisher moves on downed Grineer by biting around the neck area. *They will sometimes attempt to bite the player's legs, which can temporarily immobilize the player *Feral Kubrow are persistent hunters, and will oftentimes pursue their prey across several map tiles. *Passive Feral Kubrows can pick up any loot (such as resources, ammunition, Mobile Defense datamasses, Excavation power cells, Syndicate Medallions, and Ayatan Sculptures) and bring it to their den. Although this does not affect the durability of the den itself other than storing the loot inside. *Feral Kubrows are neutral to the Tenno unless provoked by straying too close to the den or the Kubrow itself, or attacking them first; they are always hostile to the Grineer, though. Farming Tips These are based on opinions and may not be true. These should be viewed as advice unless proven undoubtedly true. Check comments for confirmation. Results may vary. *Equipping an unranked secondary (preferably something like the which deals only 11 damage per shot) and a moderate damaging weapon to kill Kubrow with, and traveling to E Prime seems the most efficient. Complete the objective and then return to any dens you find. you can gently click to shoot only one bullet at the den to trigger a new Kubrow. For maximization, dens take roughly 3 seconds before they can spawn a new Kubrow after taking damage, so alternating between two dens at once will generate more Kubrow at once. *Additionally, bringing a to desecrate with will help with drop chances. If you stand on a ledge or platform inaccessible by the AI, Desecrate tends to ignore corpses and not trigger Desecrate. Notes *The Grineer's hostility towards the Kubrows will make Stealth missions near impossible to achieve. *They can be observed doing moves like backflips in some instances, demonstrating their agility. *Kubrows have a very high chance of dealing procs, which can make them alarmingly dangerous. *They have a chance to drop Health Orbs upon death. Along with Drahks, they are the only units that have a chance to drop Nav Coordinates and Affinity Orbs. **Oddly, this makes them have the same drop table as containers or lockers. **They also drop Kubrow mods. *Although Kubrows are generally passive to players and may circle without attacking unless provoked, they can still attack out of their own volition if a player wanders too close. *Kubrows have two distinct stances. **When idle and wandering, they will stand with their legs straight, making them more conspicuous. They are not particularly aggressive in this state but may still attack if a player comes near. **When agitated by nearby noise such as gunfire, Kubrows will crouch lower. They are more alert and prone to aggression in this stance. *Kubrows are only explicitly hostile when their eyes glow. *Killing Feral Kubrow with a and freezing them will allow a to twice. Bugs *They currently have poor AI coordination; they will often glitch or get stuck by objects and may simply stare at enemies without attacking. **As of , some of the issues have been corrected with an automated tumble for each Kubrow that may have been stuck in objects or in distance with enemies. *Sometimes their attacks do heavy, sometimes fatal, damage to players. Uncommon in relation to the damage of most attacks. **This extends to players' Sentinels - a charging Kubrow will almost certainly instantly destroy a player's Sentinel as of Update 14. * ing a Kubrow towards its den may cause the 'projectile' to get stuck against the den itself, which may cause a significant drop in frame rate as the visual effect persists. This is only stopped by an enemy running into the projectile and getting struck by it. *Feral Kubrows have a tendency to bite on corpses, even from their own kind. These corpses tend to fly off or even be planted through the ground. *Killing Feral Kubrows with a silent weapon by a single blow, such as a Bow, will not trigger the pack's aggression to the killer. However, dealing damage to a den will. *Along with the Drahks, Feral Kubrows are permanently subjected to Finisher moves after being knocked down once, even if their state has already been recovered. However, Finisher attempts can normally be done once. *In the Den of Kubrow Tactical alert, when Feral Kubrows are attacked by Grineer, the player will receive damage if they are within a certain proximity to the Kubrows. *There is a bug where Kubrows will not attack Drahks (shown below) Variants *The Den of Kubrow Tactical Alert features Feral Kubrow with lifesteal abilities, allowing them to heal any damage taken by attacking enemies. Trivia *Kubrows are often likened to dogs, but also have characteristics resembling bears (their paws) and bats (their ears and nose) and bees/wasps (their harsh defensive behavior). *Feral Kubrows have a noticeably lower crouched stance than domesticated Kubrows, which can be interpreted as significantly more aggressive/defensive body language. They can sometimes be seen standing more straight when not yet aggravated. *Kubrows are shown in the Codex without their red eye glow. Their eyes only glow when aggravated and hostile. *A large, white Kubrow can be seen in the Orokin Lab in the Clan Dojo. This is supposed to be a teaser for the player 'pet' version of the Kubrow. * As of Feral Kubrows no longer drops Oxium. Media KubrowCodex.png|Feral Kubrow in Codex Kubrowdarthmufin.png|Feral Kubrow Up Close kubrowdarthmufin2.png|Feral Kubrow Attempting To Bite Player kubrowden.png|Feral Kubrow Spawning Den KubrowLeg.jpeg|Feral Kubrow Grabbing And Holding Player By The Leg 2014-05-14_00001.jpg|The completed codex entry for the Kubrow. drahkandkubrow.jpg|A Drahk and Kubrow, notice how they are not attacking each other (bug) drahkfightingkubrow.jpg|A Drahk fighting a Kubrow de:Kubrow (Wild) es:Kubrow salvaje Category:Enemies Category:Update 13 Category:Kubrow Category:Unaffiliated